


Stack of Tulips

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: With one ghostly vacation over there is an opportunity for a more relaxed one.





	Stack of Tulips

**Author's Note:**

> I am forever grateful that we do not have to wait twelve years for a Luigi’s Mansion 3 game. This is the culmination of my friends and I spit-balling why Daisy was not in the trailer.

Luigi pulled the last of the suitcases onto the porch, Doggy running laps around his legs, and on any other day he would’ve encouraged this but now he could only smile wanly and try not to trip.

There was a stack of mail resting in the top part of that particular suitcase. He took it out of reflex and stuck it there because it would’ve gotten crumpled otherwise.

Luigi found, when he opened the door, that there was a very fine layer of dust on most of the furniture now. A setback to going on a vacation, whether it was normal or not.

This, coupled with the suitcases that were now strewn across the foyer, made him groan loudly. It went against every neat-freak instinct drilled into his very bones, but the mess right now was absolute small-fry compared to some of the dilapidated mansions he had seen so he had to make comfort with that comparison.

“I’m not dealing with this right now,” he declared, “Or maybe ever.”

Doggy was the only witness to the statement and whined, but then wandered to another part of the house so Luigi figured that was just a coincidence. Luigi pulled the mail free from the suitcase and followed the path Doggy took.

He found that Doggy was curled up on a chair in the living room. He went to pet the ghostly puppy, and thought that while sleeping here with Doggy in his lap was a good way to fall asleep his bed was calling. Luigi didn’t want to force the dog to leave, so he left it off with a pat to Doggy’s head and walked to his bedroom.

In reflex Luigi turned on a light and immediately went to fall onto the bed. Fatigue finally took him but while his body was not going to move in seven days at least, his mind was woefully unaware that rest needed to take place now.

Luigi blearily looked at the mail that was still in his hand. He began flipping through the stack, envelope, envelope, something thin because it was a sheet of coupons to save, envelope –

And then a post card that made all his fatigue melt away, a tasteful sunset scenery with “Welcome to Sarasaland,” and he hurried to flip it over.

There was a picture of Daisy taped to the corner. It was small but he could easily see her waving, her smile wide and her eyes bright with cheeriness. Luigi smiled at her picture, and began reading her short script.

“Sorry I couldn’t go. Come and visit soon! Love, Daisy.”

There was a drawing next to the “love,” a penciled bunch of lines with a dollop of red paint on top that smeared the grey lines. Something underneath helpfully denoted with an arrow, “Tulip.” Her name had the most flourish, in comparison to the rest of the words; like Daisy had the idea pop into her head and hurried in her excitement.

He smiled at her picture again, and thought of the suitcases downstairs. It would be rude to keep her waiting. And, for his heart which felt like it had been racing for three days straight, there was a high chance that visiting her would result in no shenanigans, and if there were they were the kind that wouldn’t leave him absolutely terrified.

(Of course his heart would race for a different reason, but that one he could handle.)

Luigi got up, despite the tiredness in his limbs, to write her back. He wrote that he would be there soon, and added a garden of pencil jasmines.

**Author's Note:**

> My rational side: “Do not do flower symbolism again, there are other objects to use for symbolism.”  
> My emotional side, doing what she wants:
> 
> Unbelievable.
> 
> And the one line of dialogue by Luigi here is taken directly from Bob’s Burgers, from Bob Belcher himself. I joke that Bob is the scruffier, more cynical version of Luigi. So, I guess in that comparison, Luigi is the trimmed, sweeter version of Bob?


End file.
